For the Life of the Child
by TabiPrewett
Summary: Hermione Snape has loved her husband for along time but what will happen when he finds out about a secret she has kept from him for many, many years.  Hermione was forced to give up a child a long time ago because of the war will her husband forgive her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I would love to take credit for some of the ideas in my story but all in all they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Bless her for the wonderful world she invented.**

**A/N: This is the first fan fic I have ever written so try not to be too critical on me. I have had many ideas over the years, but this is the first time I have put it on paper. I love the idea of Severus and Hermione so I decided to make them the parents of the character I have had for years and see where it goes.**

For the Life of the Child

Hermione Snape sat in her office working on the schedules for the upcoming year knowing that the daughter she had given up eleven years ago was going to be among the students this year. This had been one of the many things that had been weighing on her mind since the start of the summer when she saw the list of the upcoming students. The one main problem about this was how she was going to explain to her husband that she had been hiding their daughter from him.

When Severus and Hermione first got together it was during the height of the war and because of all the things that could go wrong they kept the affair to themselves. At first it was just a sexual relationship because neither one of them could ever imagine that they would be able to love the other. There were too many issues in their past that would prevent that from happening, so they thought. For many years Hermione and Severus fought over this and that, and for that there were many times they had not been together. Both of them too stubborn to agree with the other. Hermione knew deep down that what Severus was doing was for the greater good, but sometimes she was just too selfish and just wanted him to herself.

Soon after Hermione graduated she was asked along with Severus if they would work together to produce a potion that could possible help Harry to defeat Voldermort. In the beginning all the two of them would do was fight over the best way to go about the potion. There were many a night spent cleaning up broken vials and split potion ingredients because one or the other had thrown something across the room. Hermione found cleaning the mess by hand a lot more calming than using her magic. Hermione couldn't help but smile at all these thoughts she was having. She remembered the night when all the blows finally came to a head and they finally admitted that they had feelings for each other.

_Hermione was standing over the cauldron adding the proper ingredients while reading the list. Two tablespoons asphodel, a pinch of belladonna. After that stir counterclockwise 20 times, clockwise 5 then simmer for 24 hours. This was the last steps of the potion for which she was glad. They had spent the last two years working out little issues of the potions trying different things and this they believed was the final answer. Hermione thought that during her time here working with Professor Snape it would be best to work on her Potion Masters Accreditation seeing is she would be with him quite frequently with him having to still teach his classes while doing his work for the order. Because of these duties she lived at Hogwarts along with the Professor. So during many of his classes she sat though and occasionally he let her teach the class, of course it was the younger grades because too many of the older kids knew who she was and he didn't want any conflicts or questions._

_ Hermione was working of some of the medicinal potions for Madam Pomfrey that was on another list the Professor Snape had for her to work on while he was busy with other things. As Hermione was setting the Pepper-Up potion to simmer Professor Snape walked in the door and headed straight to his office pulling his bottle of Fire whiskey out of his cupboard. Hermione had seen this one too many times over the past few years so she followed him into the office._

"_Professor?" walking into the office noticing him sitting at his desk with his back to her, so she walked up next to him and kneeled on the floor. "Professor, what happened?" Professor Snape just stared at the floor acting like she wasn't even there so she moved around so she was right in front of him. Trying to find a softer approach Hermione stated. "Severus what is going on, you have always been open to me before about things, come on what is going on?"_

_ Severus took one more drink and slammed the glass onto his desk. "Do you really want to know what is wrong?" Severus yelled as he stood up almost knocking Hermione on the floor._

_ "Of course I do or I wouldn't have asked" Hermione stated pulling herself up to a standing position._

_ Severus started pacing around and started to talk. "I am just tired of everything about my life being for someone else. If it is not spying and reporting to the Dark Lord, then I am doing it for Albus. I am just tired and ready for a break, but I know it is still years in the working."_

_ Hermione just sat there listening to Severus rant about everything going on. Not sure how to express what she was feeling she just walked over to where Severus was standing just staring into the fireplace and placed her arms around him in a gentle hug. She did not seem too concerned with this expression at the moment she just couldn't think of any other way to show him she understood._

"_Severus, it will work out for the best in the end" she stated into his back. She was surprised that he didn't move, but he turned around in her embrace and looked down into her golden brown eyes._

_ "How can you be so sure?" he stated with tears in his eyes._

"_I can't be sure Severus but whatever will happen, will happen and we just have to be strong" Hermione just smile up at him just to give him a shred of hope._

_Severus was unsure of what he was doing and was not sure if he would be rejected he just bent down an brought his lips down to hers for a soft kiss. Hermione just melted into the kiss and pressed for more of a reaction….._

Hermione got woken out of her daydream by her husband who had just walked into the door of her office. "Mione…Mione…HERMIONE" he stated pretty loudly that it had startled Hermione.

"What? I am right here, no need to shout" she stated "What do you want? Can't you see that I am busy?" She went back to working on the papers that are in front of her.

"Well as usual Mrs. Snape you are on the verge of working through another meal. I cannot sit back any longer and watch you do this to yourself" Severus went to reach for the items in front of her only to receive a slap on his hand. "Don't fight me Hermione, you know I will win. Besides the students will not be here for another month you have plenty of time to get the schedules done.

Unknown of course to Severus the schedules were the last things on her mind she was just using them as a excuse to hid away from him for the time being. She was still trying to figure out how to tell him what she had done. She has never lied to Severus is all the years that they have been together except for this one thing. She has done well to hide it, but it has always been there in the back of her mind.

"Fine I am coming, but remember I am doing this under protest" Hermione put all of her stuff away and reached up and grabbed the hand her husband was offering her.

"Much better" Severus stated with a satisfied smirk. "Next maybe you will tell me what you are hiding from me." Hermione just looked up at him. "Mione I have known you for too many years not to know when there is something you are not telling me.

Making their way to the great hall to the large table set up for the staff during the summer months. Severus pulled out the chair for Hermione to sit down then sat himself down. Hermione filled up her plate and began to eat with small conversations to the rest of the people at the table. All Severus could do was listening and watching his wife as she talked and ate her dinner all the while wondering what his wife was hiding from him and if this secret would have a hindrance on what he considered the perfect marriage.

**A/N..Well there we go let me know what you think just be gentle…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I would love to take credit for some of the ideas in my story but all in all they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Bless her for the wonderful world she invented.**

**A/N: Keep in mind the first few chapters are going to have a lot of background information, so a lot of remembering. Thanks Darque Hart for noticing my error..**

For the Life of the Child

Eleven year old Tabitha Ann Prewett was enjoying her first day of summer break. She never thought school would ever get over she was just ready for a break. Just as Tabi was sitting down for her breakfast she noticed what looked like an owl flying towards her window. She would have thought this site would have been weird if he had not been for the information she had received many years before. Tabi was remembering the day she found out that she was a witch.

_Tabi was eight years old at the time and her mom and her and just got into a huge fight over something stupid and she went into room and slammed the door. She just laid on her bed and started to cry, she just couldn't understand why her mom was being this way she was just so mad at her she just wanted to scream. She rolled over in her bed to stare at the ceiling then she did the only thing she could at the moment which was scream. As she screamed she looked up and saw the items in her room start to fly around, which freaked her out and she started to scream for her mom. "Mom, mommy, come in here. Hurry up." Suzanna came running into the room and as she got there and opened the door everything that was flying just fell to the floor._

_ "Tabi what the hell just happened" Suzanna yelled as she watch the rest of the stuff in the air fall._

_ "Mom, I don't know I just started to scream because I was mad and then everything started to fly around. It was really weird." Tabi stated as she looked around at the mess on her floor._

_ "Well honey I am not sure what happen, but let us wait till daddy gets home and we will talk with him." Suzanna stated as she walked out the door, Tabi went after her._

_ "Mommy, I am sorry I yelled at you" Tabi said as her mom walked down the hall._

_ Later that night when her dad got home, her mom and dad sat down with her to explain that she was a very special girl with very special gifts and one day she would be able to go to a school that would teach her how to use her gifts._

Tabi just smiled at thinking about that day, she was so excited when her parents gave her that news. Back then the one question that was on her mind was how they knew about the wizarding world since neither one of her parents were wizards as far as she knew. That question was answered for her last summer when she really started to notice there were more things about that didn't match up about her parents and her.

_It all came out on her 10__th__ birthday after all her friends had left. It had been from something that her friend had said to her, so she decided that she better ask her mom about it. She went to locate her mom and found her cleaning up in the kitchen._

_ "Hay mom can I help you with those dishes" Tabi stated as she walked over to the sink with a towel so she could dry._

_ "It's your birthday you really don't have to help if you don't want too." Her mom said_

_ "That's ok mom, I needed to talk to you about something that Missy said" Tabi said as she began to dry the dishes her mom had already placed in the dish drainer._

_ Suzanna went about washing the dishes while Tabi started to talk. "Mom, I really don't want you to take this the wrong way but…" Tabi stopped with a lump in her throat. "Am I your real daughter?" At the sound of the question the plate that Suzanna had in her hand dropped in the porcelain sink and broke. _

_ "What makes you think that?" she said as she started to pick up the pieces of glass._

_ "Well mom think about it..I have long black hair and dark almost black eyes. You and dad are both blonde with blue eyes. I guess I never really thought about it until Missy said something to me tonight." Tabi stated but with a hint of understanding in her voice._

_ Suzanna was not sure where to start, but she knew she could not wait until Mortimer came home because he would not be home until late that night. "Tabi let us finish cleaning up this mess and then I will do the best I can to answer any questions that you might have." she smiled at her daughter "If I can answer them." With that Tabi just smiled at her mom, kissed her cheek and finished up the dishes._

_ After they had the kitchen all cleaned up from the party they grabbed a couple of drinks and went into the living room and got comfortable for a long talk. "Well Tabi I am not really sure where I want to start. Your father and I have talked about this since you discovered that you were a witch, but we were always going to tell you together." Suzanna sat back it the chair took a drink and began. "Many years ago my best friend Hermione Granger came to me and asked if I would be willing to take a baby in that needed a home. Your father and I had been trying for a few years to get pregnant without luck, so when she came to me I told her that we would. I had grown up around Hermione since I was around 2 years of age and we were the best of friends we shared everything. Hermione had been a witch and she told me all the exciting things that she could do and when she turned 11 she was going to get to go to this school that would teach her all about it. That Tabi is the reason that I know about being a witch, because she told me everything. Your real parents were apparently both wizards so that is why you are one." Suzanna just took a deep breath glad to have that off her chest._

"_Wow mom, I truly know now how much of a wonderful person you are." Tabi leaned over to her mom and gave her a big hug. The rest of time was spent trying to answer questions about what she could. The only thing she didn't tell me was who my real parents were. After talking to her mom Tabi couldn't find any reason why she should be mad or hate her parents for not telling her, she understood they did it to protect her._

Tabi found something in the fridge and gave the owl a snack then the owl while she removed the letter from the owl. Then the owl gave a light toot and was back out the door. Tabi just looked that the letter and noticed it was addressed to her. The front of the envelope was simple with just her name and address then she flipped it over and noticed a red seal that that simply stated Hogwarts. Just as she was about to open the letter her mom walked in the room.

"What do you have Tabi?" Suzanna stated as she opened the fridge.

"It's a letter from a place called Hogwarts" Tabi commented with a sound of confusion in her voice. "It came by owl" As Tabi went to the table to sit down she heard the sound of whatever her mother was holding hit the floor with the comment. Tabi got up off of the chair and went over to her mom to help.

"Is everything ok mom" she stated with a concerned looked on her face.

"Yes, I am fine. Can you please go get something to help me clean up the mess? Tabi took off to get the broom and dustpan for her mom. Tabi knew by the look on her moms' face that something was going on, but she was not sure what it was

Mortimer and Suzanna had decided a long time ago to tell Tabi part of the truth about her past but they knew they could not tell her the whole truth about her parents until they knew it was safe. Suzanna did end up telling her a year ago, but she had left out the real truth about her biological parents. She told Tabi once that when she turned 11 she would be able to go to a special school, but she was never quite sure if she would still be going because she was not aware of what was going on in the other world. Suzanna had been best friends with Hermione Granger while they were growing up. Even though Suzanne was a muggle, as Mione told her once, Mione kept her up on everything in the wizarding world. Suzanna had not heard from her since they had moved to America when Tabitha was a year old.

_Suzanna remembers all too well the day Hermione showed up at her door in tears. Suzi had been in the kitchen working on dinner. Mortimer had called about an hour earlier and let her know that he was going to be a few hours late. After she put the roast in the oven she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer the door and found Mione at the door holding a baby with tears streaming down her face._

_ "Oh my gods Mione come in. What's wrong" Suzi placed her arm around Mione and the baby and brought them into the house. _

_ Mione made her way to the couch and sat down with the baby. "Suzi I do not know what I am going to do, I need your help." Mione stated through the tears._

_ "Mione you're my best friend and you know I will always be there for you. What do you need me to do?" Suzi said with a slight smile._

_ Mione kept looking towards the door and around she seemed to be really scared about something. "I..I..need you to take Tabi and keep her safe for me" Mione was still in tears._

_ "Why Mione what's wrong, you have been so excited about the baby. Won't Severus be able to protect you both." Suzi said_

_ Mione looked down at Tabi with a look of sadness on her face. "He doesn't know Suzanna, I couldn't tell him or he would be in terrible danger."_

_ "You mean he does not have a clue you were even pregnant?" Suzanna said _

_ "No, I could never bring myself to tell him. It is bad enough that we have been having this relationship that only you know about, but to bring in a baby into the mix would mean our deaths." Mione started crying even heavier. "With all my training and schooling I know many spells that I used to keep my pregnancy hidden; not only my physical appearances, but having to keep Severus out of my mind was the hardest. It caused a big fight and we didn't talk for a few weeks. During the last few months it was getting harder to keep up the secrets, so I went into hiding and just came up with some excuse to get away._

_ "Damn it Hermione you should have told me you could have come here and I would have helped you then!" Suzanna spat out, which only lead to Hermione crying harder. "Mione I'm sorry I am just a little upset that you didn't come to me sooner." Suzanna reached over to her friend and gave her a hug. "I will do whatever it takes to help you" she smiled._

Suzanna cannot believe that had been over 11 years ago. She could not just leave her friend high and dry so she had to help her. Suzanna could not imagine being what came between a child being able to live or die. During the first year Mione and her sent letters back and forth to via private mail boxes in order to send regular mail back and forth to each other; they needed to keep it as discrete as possible. After the first year things were starting to get a little heated and some concerns had popped up so they all decided that it would be best if they severed the ties and the little family moved to America and that is where they have been for the last 10 years.

Tabi came back with the broom and dust pan and started cleaning up the mess on the floor. "So mom you must really be in shock over that letter. So is the letter from the school you were telling me about all those years ago." Tabi asked as she finished cleaning up and threw the stuff away.

"Yes dear, sorry that I startled you when you told me about the letter. I just have not thought about the school since I told you a couple years ago." Suzanna stated as she sat at the table. "Well, let's open the letter and see what it says." She said as she reached for the letter.

Tabi sat closely by while her mom opened and read the letter. "Come on mommy what's it say." Tabi comment very impatiently.

"Well it tells you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then it also gives you a list of school supplies. The one problem is this school is somewhere in England and Diagon Alley the place where we need to go to get your supplies is in London. We have just got to figure out a way to get you to England." She said as she looked through the rest of the letter. Tabi was so excited she jumped up and went into her room to write in her diary, the one she has been writing in over the last couple of years since she found out she was a witch.

After Tabi left Suzanna found a letter in the mix from Hermione so she got up and poured herself a cup of coffee and moved into the living room to read the letter.

"Suzi,

Wow, I cannot believe it has been so long since the last time we have talked. There is so much I have to tell you, but so much I cannot tell you in a letter. I am planning on coming too see you on Saturday so I can help sort through all those details for the upcoming school year and so I can answer any other questions that you might have. I am really sorry I have not been able to contact you and I hope Tabi and you can forgive me. Hermione."

Suzanna just folded up the letter and placed it on the table and picked up her coffee and while she sipped the coffee. She sat there and wondered how Saturday was going to go, it was going to be interesting. The biggest thing on her mind was what Tabi was going to think.

**A/N: Well there you go. Sometimes it is harder to put what is in your head on paper and make it make sense. Just leave me a review and tell me what you think. I am still in need of a good beta so let me know..Thanks..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Although the plots and some characters are mine, but all in all most things belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Bless her for the wonderful world she invented.**

**A/N: Sorry this is a way over my once a week as promised but I have been sick among other things. I wanted to get this right but still not sure… Please remember I do like to live in a little AU..so people can be alive or dead we just have to see..Let us see if we can answer some of those unanswered questions…shall we duj..**

**PS: Thanks Savva for catching my little mistake with the timing..I fixed it. Hope its better..**

For the Life of the Child

After dinner Severus refused to allow Hermione to go back to her office so she could work some more on the schedules, he told her she had plenty of time to get them done. Severus kept asking Hermione what was bothering her and she just kept trying to reassure him that everything was fine that she was just a little extra tired and stressed out over all the paper work she had to do for the upcoming new term.

Once they arrived back to their rooms Severus undid their wards then stepped aside to allow Hermione to enter first. Hermione went over to the couch and sat down for a few minutes so she could at least read the article in Potion Weekly that had arrived earlier that day. While she was getting into an article, Severus had walked over to the cabinet to pour himself a Fire Whiskey.

"Mione, can I fix you a drink?" He asked thinking that maybe if he got her a little drunk she might be willing to answer some of his questions.

Mione looked at Severus over her shoulder and saw that Severus seemed to have a delighted smirk on his face. The same look that he gets when he feels like he is going to get his way.

"No thank you Sev, as soon as I finish this article, I believe I will head to bed because I have to make up time in the morning for the work I am behind tonight because someone wouldn't let me get my work done." Hermione stated with her own little smirk she has acquired. After finishing the article she placed the magazine back on the table and stood up to walk over to Severus.

"Goodnight Severus." She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "There really is nothing going on except for too much shit to do and not enough time to do it." She smiles at him, then walks towards the bedroom. She stops at the door and turns around and asked "Are you coming with me" she smiled with a glint in her eye.

"I will be along shortly, love" Severus stated. Normally Severus would have gladly followed her into the bedroom and make passionate love to her as he did to her most nights, but tonight all he could do is watch her walked into their bedroom. Even with everything weighing on his mind he couldn't help and smile as he remembered that it was the same bedroom that they have shared as husband and wife for the last three years. It had been such a weight lifted off their shoulders when they were finally allowed to be married. They had friends for 13 years, but have only been a couple for the most part of 11 years, but had to keep the relationship in the shadows because they did not want to risk the Dark Lord finding out about them, because it would have meant their deaths.

During those 13 years there had been many a night spent in a bottle of Fire Whiskey because there was something that Hermione did or said that made him just want to kill her. She has always been insufferable but there was something about her that he just had to love. She may have been a know-it-all, but those features helped her to be able to hold an intelligent conversation about a wide arrange of things. He love the way she would argue with him to try and prove her point and when he would just sit there and watch her without commenting, it would infuriate her so much that she would end up clinching her fists and screaming at him.

Looking at the way she had been acting over the last few weeks had puzzled him to no end. During all the years they had been together they have always had an open and honest relationship. Of course there were many things about his death eater days he did not share but those memories were too terrible and he wished he could forget. But, what was going on with her was different, but yet there was something oddly familiar about her behavior.

It was just driving Severus crazy that he could not figure out what was going on. He was trying to figure out exactly when the last time she acted this way. He noticed his glass was empty so with a flick of his wrist it was full again then he picked it up and started to pace around the room. After walking over to the mantle of the fireplace he glanced up at the photos that Hermione had placed up there. He smiled as he looked over to them, some of them of their friends and a few of the both of them. It wasn't until he came to one that was taken about 11 or 12 years ago that it hit him; that was the last time she acted this way.

He took the picture down off the mantle and went back over to his chair and just stared at the picture. The year that this picture was taken was the year they had finally got the potion done that was to be used to defeat the Dark Lord. That was also the final year that they finally quit tip-toeing around each other and admitted that they had feelings for each other. Everything had been really hard that year with them trying to hide their relationship from everyone and then one day everything blew up between Severus and Hermione and to tell the truth it was Severus fault and it was this particular incident that brought Severus into the current problem.

_ Severus had thought their relationship was going as great as it could be, given the current circumstances with him doing all of his spy work for the order. They did get into fights all the time about the amount of time Severus spent away from Hermione. The time it really blew up in Severus face was when he came home after being gone a few weeks working between the Dark Lord and Dumbledore doing all sorts of things, many of which he could never tell Hermione. _

_When he walked in the door Hermione was not in the sitting room or the library so he went into the bedroom to see if she was there. He could not find her anywhere at his place so he figured she must be staying at her place. He decided he better floo over to her place and let her know he has made it home, because he knows how worried she gets when he is gone for an extended period of time._

_Severus grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the floo and stated "Hermione's flat" and threw the powder and nothing happened. Severus began to get a little worried when he couldn't get through. He couldn't imagine why Hermione would block him from her floo. Being a little pissed off that he was going to have to apparate over to her place and find out what is going on. The main reason he was pissed was because he had just walked from the gates of Hogwarts now he has to walk back to them._

_Once he got there he apparated to front of her home because he figure if the floo was closed off then he probably couldn't apparate into the house. He had to make sure he was disillusioned upon arriving on her front porch as to not be seen. After he had knocked a few times he was starting to get even more pissed. When she finally arrived to open the door he just pushed his way around her forgetting that he was disillusioned._

"_What the hell?" she stated as she was trying to regain her balance. "Who the hell are you?" she said as she had her wand right out in front of her._

"_Oh put that down, who the hell else would have to show up disillusioned." Severus stated as he removed the charm. "Which of course I would not have had to do, had someone not locked the floo!" he practically spatted at her as he took off his cloak and threw it in the nearest chair._

_Hermione slammed the door shut and walked over and roughly picked up the cloak and went to the closet to hang it up. "Well while someone else was gone I had a few things that I had to do so I locked the floo so I wouldn't have any unexpected company while I was away. I just got back and forgot to unlock it." She slammed closed the closet door and walked to the kitchen to fix some tea._

_Severus followed her into the kitchen to see what was going on. "So where exactly did you have to go?"_

"_I had to go and visit a friend of mine that's all nothing to worry about. So would you like some tea?" She asked trying to change the subject_

"_No, I would not like some tea. I want you to tell me what you were doing." Severus stated sounding demanding._

_Hermione was starting to get a little irritated with his tone. "Like I said Severus I was visiting a friend. That is all!" as she slammed down the cup on the counter_

_Severus walked over to where Hermione was at and grabbed her arm and pulled her around. "So you're not going to tell me what you are hiding from me?"_

_Hermione looked up into his eye and stated very firmly. "No!..I am not hiding anything from you to tell!" She screamed as she tried to get Severus to release her. Then what Severus did next was the worst thing he could have done. He starred right into her chocolate brown eyes and whispered that silent __Legilimens spell and was immediately thrown out of Hermione's mind with a great big push._

"_How dare you even attempt to do that to me?" Hermione yelled at him as she shoved him away. Severus was still in shock that she could even do that._

"_How on earth…when on earth did you learn that?" Severus managed to sputter out._

_Hermione was still yelling at him. "Does it really matter, I am a know-it-all remember I want to know everything. Besides being with you it's almost a requirement. A person never knows when you might attempt to read their mind." Hermione yelled as she pushed him out of her way and headed to the front door. "I think you need to leave" she said as she went to open up the door only to have him push it shut._

"_What do you mean a requirement? I have never done that to you before" He spatted back_

"_Exactly! And you should not have done it this time. I thought you trusted me." Hermione was still yelling._

"_Well, as usual my trust has been sorely misplaced." Commented with stern look on his face. He was trying not to yell partially because he was to blame; he did try to look into her mind._

"_Sometimes I wonder why I have even bothered with you.. Now for the last time GET OUT! I am done with you Severus Snape this was the last straw." Hermione was able this time to open the door for Severus to leave._

_Severus had turned to try and talk to her about it even sink a level in his standards and apologize to the woman. But she had just slammed the door in his face._

Severus sat there thinking all too much about that day and how it took him weeks before he could even get Hermione to answer one of his owls. He realized back then how much he loved her and he had vowed to never use Legilimency on her ever again. This is what brings us to the problem of today. He wants real badly wants to know what has come back into her life to have her be this way again, but he cannot use Legilimency which would be the easiest. He still cannot understand why she has to hide anything from him and it is really starting to piss him off. He loves Hermione very much and does not want anything to come between them. He didn't believe it was an affair or anything like that, but he wanted to trust her and at the moment it was getting very hard to do.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Hermione was laying on the bed thinking about how she is going to tell Severus about Tabi. Severus was getting too close to finding out on his own if she was not careful. It was inevitable that it was going to happen, but first she would have to visit with Tabi and see how it goes. She hasn't heard about her daughter since she was 1 year old and has no idea what to expect. She needed to tell Severus about the trip that she was going to need to take on Saturday but hopefully he would buy that it is for a new student that was going to be arriving at the school, not that the excuse was far from the true.

**A/N: Well there you go..hope it wasn't too bad..I am still in need of a beta. Severus is going to be in for a big surprise when this is done what on earth is he going to do about it..Hmm..Let us see. I will try not to make the next chapter too far over a week from today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Although the plots and some characters are mine, but all in all most things belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Bless her for the wonderful world she invented.**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to get thru this chapter, I was kind of stuck on what I wanted to do. I have all sorts of thoughts for other parts of the story but I was coming up blank on this one.**

For the Life of the Child

Hermione got up the following morning only to discover that Severus was not in bed with her. She figured he must have gotten up early to do things just like he always did. Hermione went about her morning routine and got ready for the day. When Hermione left the bedroom she was slightly shocked to find Severus asleep on the couch. In all the years she can count on one hand how many times he had not slept with her when he was at home. Normally she would wake him up but seeing the empty bottle of fire whiskey she figured he had a long night and was probably mad at her.

Not wanting to deal with his mood when he woke up she went back to their bathroom to retrieve a bottle of hangover potion that she knew he was going to need and brought it back to the living room and sat it on the table with a short note.

"_Severus, _

_ From the looks of things you had a long night so I chose to let you sleep. I decided to go for a walk around the lake and also I need to have a chat with Minerva. I should be back sometime before lunch. Hopefully by then you will no longer angry with me._

_All my love, Hermione." _

While she sat them on the table she noticed the picture that was sitting on the table. She picked it up a noticed herself waving and blowing kisses at the camera. She was truly happy back then, even with the war looming. That was back when she found out she was pregnant and she had been so excited but knew she had to keep it a secret until Voldemort was dead. In this picture she had already been hiding the fact that she was six months pregnant, at that time she was hoping by the time she was to deliver, Voldemort would be dead. But that of course would end up being years later.

After placing the picture back on the mantle she walked over kissed Severus on his temple, unwarded the door. After she walked out the door she warded it back up, and then headed out for her walk. All the time she was remembering back to the year that picture was taken.

_The day that Hermione had taken Tabi to her friend's house was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. The next hardest part was coming back to Severus and pretending that everything was ok. It was a good thing years before she had learned how to use Occulmency and concealment charms, or hiding her pregnancy from Severus would have never been possible. With everything that was happen during the war and with Severus and her having a secret relationship she thought it would be best for her to learn the skill because she never knew who might decide to read her mind. She just never imagined that the person she found that tried to read her mind was Severus. She thought he had fully trusted her (although to be truthful he had a right not too) and he would have no reason to try and read it. _

_Hermione should have been able to figure out that sooner or later she would not be able to hide her feelings from Severus, but she was going to try. She happened to luck out the night she went into labor that Severus had been called away. Whether it was for Dumbledore or Voldemort, she didn't care she was just glad he was gone. Before she left her apartment she made sure to close off her floo and make sure that her apparition wards did not allow anyone in her house but her._

_She went to the muggle hospital that was located in a small town north of London, somewhere she thought no one would ever think about. She had been doing her cares in this hospital throughout the entire pregnancy. Everyone there thought her name was Leshia Prewett and had become like her second family. They could tell she was always sad when she came there and she told them a story about losing her family in a real bad accident and she was all alone. _

_The day her beautiful daughter was born she was happy, yet sad. She knew she was going to have to find a place for Tabi to live until this war was over. She knew there was no way that she would be able to protect the child while she was trying to fight this war let alone trying to explain to everyone where the baby came from. No, she would have to hide the baby. After they released her from the hospital she got a hotel room for a couple of days until she had everything worked out. _

Hermione had made it out to the lake at this point and decided to have a seat on the dock. She decided to take off her shoes and put her feet in the water. At this point someone had seen her out on the dock and decided to take a stroll herself. Hermione looked like she was completely lost in her thoughts when the Headmistress came up behind her.

"Mind if I join you in your thoughts" Headmistress McGonagall stated shaking Hermione from her thoughts.

"Of Course Headmistress" Hermione patted the seat next to her. "I was actually going to come and speak with you when I was done out here.

"Well it is a good thing I caught the sight of you outside of my window. I was wondering how long it was going to take you to come and talk to me." Minerva said as she sat down next to Hermione.

"I just don't know how to handle the situation that I have put myself in. I am afraid that when I tell Severus he is never going to forgive me." Hermione said with a whimper in her voice.

"Hermione, I told you all those years ago that I would be right here by your side the whole rocky road ahead." Minerva placed her arm around Hermione and pulled her close as she cried. "So I know she is scheduled to start this year, have you decided how you are going to proceed from here?"

"Well when I sent out her acceptance letter I did place a personal note in there for Suzanna letting her know that I would be dropping by on Saturday." Hermione just let the tears fall. "How am I going to explain to them why I haven't tried to contact them either?"

"Let us think about this Hermione. You knew that the only way you could keep her safe was to let Suzanna take care of her. You also know that until Voldemort was destroyed no one could know about the child. That is also why Severus could not know. He would have refused to let you give the child away and that alone would have put him in further danger."

Hermione got up off the dock and started to pace around. "Well, you and I understand that point but we both know that Severus is never going to see it that way." At this point Minerva stood up and walked over to Hermione which in turn made Hermione breakdown into Minerva's arms.

"Oh my god Minerva what am I going to do. I have been hiding this secret so long that for many years I had put her out of my mind. I was so wrapped up in the war and all the fighting. Problems with Harry and Ron I forgot all about her. The day I saw the upcoming students it was like I ran head first into a brick wall. I do know that in order to get through this I have to be strong. At least with you by my side I can come to you for a breakdown if I need it."

Minerva just held Hermione while she listened to her. "I will always be here for you. We both know this will get harder before it gets better so I will help you in any way I can."

"Well I guess I better get back and speak to Severus about Saturday." Hermione used her wand and cleared up her face so the looks of sadness have been washed away. "Thanks a lot for being there for me Minerva."

"Anytime, my dear" Minerva stated as she watched the one person she thought of as her daughter walk away. She just hoped that Severus would be able to see how important what Hermione did was and could forgive her. But knowing Severus like she does Hermione is going to be in for a long road ahead.

When Severus woke up he could not believe the huge headache that he had. It had been a long time since he had been like this. It was not his intention to drink the whole bottle and pass out on the couch but he had a lot of things that were going through his mind. As he sat up on the couch he noticed a potion bottle and a note that Hermione had left him. Great he was hoping that Hermione was still in bed, no such luck.

Severus downed the potion with a sudden relieve of the banging that was in his head. After his head settled he read her note. She thought that he was mad at her, well he could understand that thought because usually, in the past when he had downed a bottle of Fire whiskey he was mad at her. This time he was not actually mad at her he just wanted to know what was going on with her because he was worried about her.

Severus decided to get up and shower and go for a walk himself and see if by chance he could come across Hermione and talk to her some more. After the shower he dressed and headed out to the lake to see if she was still there. As he headed out the front doors Severus and headed towards the lake. As he got closer to the lake he noticed Minerva was with his wife and they were talking. He thought that if he tried to get closer and listen he probably run into silencing charms so he decided to watch with interest from a distance.

He noticed that it looked like his wife had been crying and he wondered what that could be about. All Severus could do was stand back and start to get pissed off. He could not understand if something was bothering his wife so much why she felt she could not talk to him. He had always tried to understand his wife and thought that they were open about everything in their relationship, but here she was obviously upset and he did not know why.

He started to head back inside when he noticed that the two ladies were done talking and were heading back inside. Severus decided to wait near the entrance to their chambers standing in the shadows. Hermione made it down into the dungeons and was about to unward the door when a voice startled her.

"So are you going to tell me why you were outside crying just now?" He stated as he pushed his body off the wall he was leaning against.

"Damn it Sev, you know I hate it when you do that!" she said as she opened the door and walked in.

Severus followed her in. "Well..get on with it. What is wrong?" as he slammed the door shut.

Hermione just walked into the bedroom trying to ignore Severus as she went to her wardrobe to change into something a little more comfortable. Severus stood in the doorway with his eyes just boring into her back. Hermione comes out of the wardrobe with her clothes and saw Severus staring at her.

"What Severus?" as she laid her clothes on the bed and started taking off her other clothes.

"You know what...Are you going to talk to me or what?" still standing in the doorway.

"Severus there is nothing for me to say." Sitting on the bed pulling off her socks and shoes.

"I saw you crying, that's what I am talking about" Walking towards the bed

" Oh Severus that was nothing, I was just remembering things." Standing up to take off her skirt to put on her sweat pants. "Really Severus you have heard it all before, hundreds of times."

"Well if it makes you upset I like to know about it" sitting on the bed.

As she changed her shirt she said "No, you don't really Sev, I was just thinking how long it has been since I have talked to Harry and Ron. They still haven't forgiven me for marrying you, and I kind of miss them. Really that is all." Putting on her Puddlemere United sweat shirt.

Severus noticed her shirt that she had put on. "Why do you even own that shirt? You hate quidditch." He said with a smirk.

"I have told you Severus, I might hate it, but just like with Harry and Ron I will support it for you. Besides, doesn't Puddlemere have a game today on the WWN?" He nodded. "That's why I wore the shirt." she smiled and she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Smiling when she realized that she had gotten his mind off of things. "So would you like some tea and biscuits for the game?" As she walked towards the kitchen to make herself some tea.

As Hermione walked into the kitchen Severus followed her and turned into the living room to turn on the radio. "Sure I would like some tea, and a shot of firewhiskey." He stated as he sat on the couch.

As they sat and listened to the game Hermione kept dozing off on Severus shoulder. The things she wouldn't do for love. After about the first hour she was glad that Puddlemere was winning because that gave her a chance to talk to Severus about Saturday.

"So Severus I do need to talk to you about this Saturday." She sighed into his shoulder

"What do you need to do?" he stated with a little "yes" as Puddlemere scored another goal.

"Well you know how I have been going over the schedules of the new students I have came across one that lives in America, and I need to go over there and make arrangements for the trip over here before school starts" she stated plainly

He jerked a little as the other team scored with a little "damn" in there. "Why on earth is a student from America coming here, why not to the Salem Institute?"

"Well apparently the family is originally from here and moved over there to get away from the war and would still like their child to attend here." She smiled into his shoulder trying to picture Tabi and how excited she was going to be.

"Are you going to need to me go with you?" The game was starting to get good. The other team just about caught the snitch. He was starting to get a little nervous.

"No, that's ok I think I can handle it?" stated with a sigh a relief, was not sure what she would have done if he would has insisted that he went with her.

That night ended on a very high note. Hermione got off her chest about the trip on Saturday and Puddlemere won their game. Severus was so excited he made hot passionate love to Hermione all nite long. Has Hermione laid her head on Severus chest she listened to the soft sound of his beating heart and with a slight tear the fell down her cheek she whispered "I love you" all the while hoping that when the news about Tabi comes out her happiness will not come to a end.

**A/N: I thought I was going to add a little more to this but once I read it I enjoyed where I had stopped. I am really sorry it took me so long to update. I am one of those people who hate to wait for updates..But when you have a block and are busy not much you can do. Please be kind and leave a review. Until Next Chapter…Tabi Ann**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know… don't everyone get their throwing knifes all out at once. Sorry I have taken so long for an update but my brain has been on freeze and it took helping a friend with a few of her stories that helped me get the brain rolling. Well I thought I would leave it off where I did because it seemed like a good place. Don't worry it won't take as long next time.**

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill, I do not owned anything but what comes out of my mind.**.

Chapter 5

Saturday came all too fast for Hermione. She never realized how nervous she would actually be when it finally came down to it. Severus had pretty much left her alone the rest of the week while she made arrangements for her trip. There had been a few times that Severus kept asking her if she was sure she wanted to go alone, she just kept reassuring him that she would be fine.

After everything was ready to go she gave Severus a hug and a kiss and told him she would see him come Monday.

"Do you think I am going to let you go across the pond without at least seeing you to the gate?" Severus stated as Hermione headed towards the door.

"I suppose not, lord knows I might not make it to the gate without you." Hermione just smiled, while Severus gave her a smirk.

"Come on, I got to go." Hermione walked out the door he was holding open and then took his arm he was offering.

With that the couple takes off towards the gates of Hogwarts so Hermione can Apparate into the Ministry so she can take the international floo to America.

Severus decided he would try one more time to see if she wanted him to come along with him. He really could not see any reason why he couldn't travel with her. It wasn't the first time they had gone to visit a family before school starts. Why was she so adamant about him not going?

"So, dear have you changed your mind and decided you are in need of my company this weekend?" Severus smirked at her

He just never gives up thought Hermione. "No dear I believe I am a big girl and can handle myself. But thank you for the thought." She smiled and leaned in closer to him.

When they made it to the gates Hermione gave him another hug and kiss and reassured him that she would be fine for a couple of days. Severus was reluctant to let her go but knew he would have to or they would end up in a disagreement and he didn't want that before she left.

Hermione blew him a kiss then she apparated to the Ministry. After watching her disapparate Severus walked back up to the castle. Not that he would mention it to anyone, but he had gotten used to her being around all the time and he would miss her not being there. As he walked into the doors of the castle he ran into the Headmistress.

"Hello Severus, you are looking a little down today." Minerva smiled at the man she had looked at like a son since his time as one of her students.

"Hermione just left, I was just seeing her off that is all." He stated very smugly.

"Oh please Severus you are allowed to admit that you will miss her. It is just me your admitting it too" she said with that well known Headmistresses twinkle.

"Oh all right, I will miss her. This is the first time since our wedding night we have spent more than a few hours apart. I still do not see why she would not let me go with her." Severus glanced back to the gates.

"Well maybe she just wanted to show me that she could handle things on her own. You know she agreed to take the Deputy Headmistress position this year, so she just wants to prove she can do it." Minerva hoped that with taking part of the blame on herself Severus might not think much into it.

"Well I suppose you are probably right." He sighed. "I guess I will see you at dinner" With that he walked away from her and headed towards his very lonely dungeon.

Minerva had turned to tell him goodbye but he had already gone back inside. She had hoped that everything with Hermione was going to go well, and that when she returned everything with Severus would be equally as well.

After Hermione arrived at the ministry she made it over to the international floo system and found the correct terminal that would take her to magical part of Boston. Once she landed in Boston she made her way out of the magical community to hail down a taxi to take her to where she wanted to go. She was so nervous, she had not been this nervous since she was hiding the pregnancy.

The taxi finally reached the house she was wanting and it took all her Gryffindor courage to drag herself out of the taxi. She paid and thanked the driver and headed up to the door. After about 3 minutes she finally rang the doorbell. After another minute she heard the door start to open and standing on the other side of the door was a slightly tall young girl with long wavy black hair.

"Hi can I help you?" said the young girl at the door.

"Yes, I am Hermione Sn..Granger and I am here to see your mom" stated Hermione as calmly as she could with all the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hi, my mom has told me all about you, come on in." the young girl opened the door wider so Hermione could come in the door. "Mom, Ms. Granger is here. Would you like to have a seat in the living room?" The young girl walked off towards a room Hermione assumed was the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Hermione hears from the other room. "Mione..Is it really you?" Suzanna came practically running out of the kitchen and throwing herself into Hermione's arms almost knocking her over.

"Last time I checked it was me..Just a little older" Hermione stated with a little laugh. Hugging Suzanna just as tight as she was her. Next thing she knew, Suzanna was crying and then Hermione started to cry.

"God, I promised myself I wouldn't cry" claimed Suzanna as she pulled away and wiped her tears from her face. Hermione did the same. "So come sit down tell me about everything."

As they make their way to the couch, Tabi came into the living room with a tray will some snacks and some tea. "Here you go mom..I will go up to my room so you guys can catch up before I attack her will all of my questions" Tabi smiled as she sat the tray on the coffee table and headed up the stairs.

Hermione watched her walk up the stairs and she could help but start to cry. "You have done a beautiful job raising her. She is more beautiful than I could have possible have ever imagined."

Suzanna couldn't help but lean into Hermione and take her in her arms. "I have missed so much; you have done a wonderful job." Hermione sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh Hermione it's going to be alright. You did what you thought was the best for her at the time" Suzanna said while rubbing small circles in her back.

"How can you not be mad at me? I don't understand, you should be yelling at me."

"Now what good would it do to yell at you, I know you Hermione you always do what you have too."

Unbeknownst to the two ladies reminiscing there was a young lady sitting on the stairs taking in everything she was hearing. Maybe if Hermione would not have been so emotional she would have remembered to applied some silencing charms, or maybe it was because she was in the present of muggles either way the young lady on the stairs was hearing things she may not be ready to hear.

Hermione reached over onto the table and grabbed a tissue to dry up her eyes. "So where should we start? There are just so many things that have happened." She picked up her tea and took a sip.

"Well I guess I can skip over all the bad things because you really do not want to know all about the war, but if you couldn't have guessed we did win. The war was finally over about 3 years ago, but everything was a mess and it took a couple of years to get everything worked out."

"Well what about Severus and you?" Suzanna inquired

"That was the best part of the story, we were finally able to get married" Hermione expressed the married part more than she planned.

Suzanna reached over and hugged Hermione. " I am so happy for you..I bet all you could say was it's about time?"

"No kidding there it took me a couple of months of convincing. I told him I waited through the war but I was not waiting anymore." Hermione couldn't help but smile as she thought about all the hounding that she had given Severus. It had finally taken an ultimatum to get him to do it; she told him that until he agreed to finally marry her he was cut off sexually. And with Severus, cutting him off is the next step down from torture.

"Well now that I have told you all about how I have been, how has it been with Tabi?" Hermione stated with a smile.

"It has definitely been a very interesting ride, I can say that." Suzanna said smile a smile. "But thanks to you we understood things that happened a little bit better.

Suzanna went about telling Hermione about the first time Tabi had the things flying around in her room. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "She definitely has her father's temper that is for sure"

Tabi couldn't control herself anymore, she had been dreaming about the day she was going to meet her mother and here this lady was in the other room talking about her father she just had to know if this lady was her mother, so she came running into the room. As Tabi came running into it made to two ladies about jump out of their skin.

"Are you my mother?" Tabi practically screamed in Hermione's face.

"Tabi, that was just a little rude, you need to calm down." Suzanna stated

"I am sorry, I have been waiting so long to meet you" Tabi stated as she threw herself into Hermione's arms.

Hermione was just speechless as she hugged this girl in her arms. She was so sure the girl would probably hate her and want nothing to do with her. Hermione could just feel the girl squeeze her harder and harder, and as she did that Hermione could not help it but start to cry.

"Its ok, please don't cry" Tabi whispered in Hermione's ear. "It will be all better now"

Tabi pulled away as Hermione reached for another tissue and started to dry her eyes. "I just don't understand how at the age of 11 you can be so understanding about what I have done with you."

"That's easy…My mom has explained everything to me since I first realized that she was not my real mom. I understand that there was a bad man and you did it to protect me." Tabi sat on the couch between both her moms. "And you know the best part of the whole thing, is how many girls can say they have two wonderful moms, like I do"

With that statement Hermione and Suzanna could not help but breakdown and start to cry. This bright 11 year old girl was more understand than most women twice her age.

Hermione sat with Suzanna and Tabi for the next three hours. She could not believe all the questions that Tabi had for her. She told her everything that she knew about Hogwarts, which was a lot, knowing who Hermione was. Hermione was sure that the only people who knew more were the ghosts. The only question Tabi had yet to ask was about her father, but Hermione was unsure why that was.

"Wow, I can't wait to go..it sounds so much fun" Tabi was so excited after hearing everything she could hardly sit still. "So when do I get to leave..I don't know how much longer I can wait."

Suzanna and Hermione just smiled at each other, feeling really good about the girls' enthusiasm.

"Well I need to talk to your mom about the details of the trip and then we will let you know when you will be leaving. School starts September 1st so you have to be at the station by 11am to catch the train." Hermione commented

"Oh cool that is less than a month away, I so can't wait. Maybe you can tell me about some of the teachers that are there." Tabi smiled

"One thing at a time" Hermione laughed. "Here is a book that I had read before I started Hogwarts." Hermione handing Tabi the book she had in her purse.

"Hogwarts a History, well this seems like it will be the best to know more about the school." Tabi smiled as she flipped through the pages, very carefully Hermione noted.

Suzanna notices the smile on Hermione's face watching Tabi flip through the book. "She shares the same love for books that you have Hermione."

"That is a very good thing, book knowledge can be a very good thing" Hermione stated thinking back about all the times you book knowledge had helped Harry, Ron, and her.

"Wow, mom you should see this book." Tabi practically threw the book in Suzanna's lap. "This says Ms. Granger helped defeat a real dark wizard." Tabi continued to flip through the pages.

"You will come to notice that the book will continue to stay current each year with any changes to the staff and any important events." Hermione comment then noticed the gleam in Tabi's eyes " It was a spell that I created myself because I loved the book so much and hated to have to buy a new one every year."

"Wow, you can create spells" Tabi's eyes just lit up learning all these new things.

"You will come to find that in the world of magic one can do many things" Hermione said.

Tabi continued to flip through the book until she came to the professor section of the book. "Look mom, it says that the Headmistress is a Minerva McGonagall and Deputy Headmistress is..Oh My God..its you." Tabi looks at Hermione

"Yep. I am also the Head of Gryffindor." Hermione stated plainly. "So I will be the one who leads you into the great hall on your first day to be sorted."

"One question though..it says here that your name is Snape now? So I take it you got married."

"That is correct, I got married three years ago, but to lessen the confusion I go by Ms. Snape instead of Professor. " Hermione could see the wheels starting to move in Tabi's mind.

Tabi's curiosity started to get the better of her so she started to flip through the rest of the staff pages until she came to the page for Severus Snape, potions master, Head of Slytherin. "Is this him?" Tabi pointed to the picture that was featured.

"Yes that would be the one and only..feared potions professor, and my husband" Hermione looked at Suzanna who had just been sitting there taking it all in. With a little slip Hermione was in her mind and was noticing that she was feeling a little nervous about everything. Her one fear is that after all these years that Tabi would go off into the wizarding world and forget all about her. At that point Hermione vowed to never let that happen. She would share her only daughter with her best friend who had actually been Tabi's mother first.

Suzanna could see the question forming in her daughters mind as Hermione told her it was her husband. It was going to be only a matter of moments before it sunk in to Tabi who this man was. Tabi was the spitting imagine of Severus.

"Tabi, could you please go into the kitchen and make us some more tea? I have noticed the pot has gone empty." Suzanna had to ask twice to get Tabi's attention because she was so glued to the picture on the page and reading everything it said about him.

"Sure mom" Tabi said as she got up and heading into the kitchen.

"So, are you ready to start answering questions about Severus? You know that's where she is going to go next." Suzanna said as she looked back to the kitchen.

"I am as ready as I am going to be I guess. I will just let her know what is best to know now. I know I am going to have to tell her that he doesn't know about her." Hermione sighed "And that my dear friend will be the hardest part.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes..Yes..I know took me long enough. I have been busy and thought I would just post out this chapter just for you. I thought the stopping point was kinda cheesy but it's a stopping point. Please keep in mind it's still a lot of information and background.

Chapter 6

Tabi had taken the book into the kitchen with her when she went to make the tea, as soon as she had the kettle starting to boil she sat down at the table to read over the different bios. Looking through the book she found it so fascinating, especially the picture of Professor Snape. Reading the bio she noticed that he had been a double agent in the fight against the evil wizard Lord Voldemort, and that it was because of him and her mother that they were able to defeat him. It stated it was some potion that had come up with that helped weaken him.

As she was reading over the bio she really got to looking at his picture and could not help to think she was looking in a mirror. Tabi had spent so many hours over the years looking at her own face in the mirror she could not help but think of all the similarities between her and this professor. The two main points that struck her was the pure black onyx eyes that made you feel like you were falling into a deep dark hole, just the way it felt when she looked into her own eyes and the blacker than night hair. She had already figured that the waves and her small button nose had to of come from her mother, not that she knew for sure what her mother looked like.

After looking over the picture she read over the bio again and noticed that it did say he was married, but had only been married for 3 years. Tabi was positive after comparing herself to the professor that there was no way that this man was not her father. So if these were both of her parents and seeing that was how old she was why hadn't they been married longer?

As Tabi started to think about the time frame the teapot started to whistle, so getting up from the table she went over and finished up the tea and placed everything back on the tray. Grabbing the book and the tray she headed back into the living room. As Tabi entered the living room she discovered both of her moms just laughing and having a great time. Tabi noticed how happy her mom was and she had not seen her this happy in a very long time. It was almost like a piece of her that had been missing had been replaced.

"Not that I want to disturb the fun" smiled Tabi "But the tea is done" Tabi stated as she placed the tray of tea on the table.

"That's ok" smiled Suzanna "We were just doing a lot of catching up"

Mione just nodded in agreement "It is hard to believe how much you lose in a decade"

Tabi went about filling everyone's tea cups and then sat back on the couch with her cup of tea contemplating all of the questions that were swimming around in her head. The only problem she was having was whether or not her new mother would be willing to answer all of the questions that she was having.

Hermione took a sip of her tea and with just a glance towards her newly reclaimed daughter she could see all of the questions she had in her eyes. She had spent many years reading questions in those same eyes, not to mention all the times she had that look on her face with her own set of questions.

"Just by looking into your eyes Tabi, I can see all the questions you have. Please feel free to ask any of them you want and I will do my best to answer the ones I can." Mione took one more sip and sat the cup down and got ready to have to bear out her soul.

Tabi glanced over at her mom as to ask permission if it was ok to bombard this lady with all of her questions.

"Go ahead Tabi, we have talked and she is about ready as she can be to answer your questions" stated Suzanna as she placed a comforting hand on Tabi's knee.

"I just don't know where to start, there are just so many questions to ask." Tabi said with a look of wonder on her face.

"I have discovered over the years that it is always best to start at the beginning" Mione stated with a smile.

Tabi thought hard about what the most important question would be and she should just start there. And what would that question be? Of course who was her father?

"The most important thing to me has always been where I come from. Since I now know that you are my mother, the other part to the puzzle would be who my father is?" Tabi took a breather before the next part of her question.

Tabi's next question was short and simple. "Is Professor Snape my father?"

Mione was trying to think of the best way to answer the questions that would be following this answer. There would be many things that Tabi would not understand and that Hermione would have to explain to her.

"Yes, Professor Snape is your father" stated Hermione plain and simple

"So why is he not here? I know that you're married too him! Was he not excited to see me after all this time? Tabi asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh honey it is nothing like that I promise" Hermione said with her own hint of sadness

"They why then, why is he not here? This does not make any sense." Tabi spat out fisting the couch with both hands.

Hermione couldn't help but look at the floor as she made the next remark. "He doesn't know anything about you."

"How is that even possible, I would think he would notice that you were getting fatter" Tabi yelled.

Suzanna thought that this would be the best time for her to step in before things went from bad to worse.

"Now Tabitha Ann you have no right to yell at her like that, you do not even know the whole story" Suzanna stated as calmly as she could.

Tabi plopped herself back down on the couch. "Fine explain to me how you can carry a baby for 9 months and then take 11 years to tell someone he is a father." Tabi sat with her arms crossed.

"To be honest in the beginning it was just not safe enough for us to have a baby, we were not even suppose to be together. It was my fault I got pregnant in the first place." Mione picked up a tissue to wipe her tears.

"I was just so excited that Severus had even paid attention to me and started to care about me, which was the only thing that was on my mind"

"Would he really have been that mad?"

"Oh my god yes! He would have been furious with me; it would have meant our deaths" Mione said blotting a few more tears that have fallen.

"The one main thing you have to understand about back then was, we were in the mists of a war and your father and I had very important but dangerous positions, his more than mine. But the point is we never should have been together at the time, but you cannot help who your heart wants and when it wants them." Mione smiled at the memory of back then.

"So I take it my father worked for that evil man that my mom told me about when she talked to me about my adoption?"

Mione took a moment to look over at Suzanna with that look of question in her eye. Just how much did Suzanna tell Tabi about the past?

"Well I figured she had been lied to long enough and she is a very smart girl, just like you, she would have figured it out all on her own." Suzanna stated plainly.

"I can certainly understand that, and I had told you enough about things you could explain it to her in case she found out about her past before I could tell her." Mione said with a hint of relief in her voice. That was one small thing she didn't need to completely explain.

"Anyway I knew that if Severus knew about you he would have been more worried about us and that would make for a very distracted Severus, and being distracted was not something that Severus needed to be, because it would mean his death." Hermione said as she took a drink, her mouth was getting a little dry and she knew there more questions to arise. "If I would have been a pureblood witch we would not have had any problems, because the Dark Lord would have approved that relationship" Mione could not help the flinch in her face as she said that name. She had been around Severus for so long that it was just easier to say that than the name Lord Voldemort.

"The Dark Lord, who is that? And what is a Pureblood? Asked Tabi simply

"The Dark Lord was an evil wizard by the name of Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. If you get into the history book a little further you will learn more about him. His main goal in life was to rule the wizarding world by ridding it of all the muggleborns, or in his words mudbloods." Hermione always hated that word but she wanted her daughter to truly understand.

"Mudbloods, what an awful name. What does it mean? Tabi was really confused with all these terms.

Hermione could completely understand her confusion by the look on her face, she felt the same way at her age and that was why she strove to know everything she could. "Well in the wizarding world there are 4 classes of witch and wizard." Placing her cup on the table and pulling her feet up under her butt just getting herself a little more comfortable.

Suzanna could just see the glee on her face as she was sharing her knowledge. She always got like this when she was sharing her passion with someone.

"First we have the section that calls themselves the purebloods. These are the families that have a long line of witch and wizards. These are the ones who have always thought they were superior to the other groups." Hermione just loved to share her knowledge; she has and will always be a little know-it-all.

Tabi was finally starting to calm down after her earlier freak out, she was really absorbing all this information that her new mother was providing her, as anyone who was looking from the outside could tell she was truly her mother's daughter.

Suzanna was taking this chance to slip away into the kitchen to start fixing dinner. She had already heard these stories before and thought she would give Hermione a chance to be alone with her daughter. Even though she would never say anything she always knew this would be a little hard for her but she knew this would happen eventually one day. It was just getting late in the day and she needed to start making dinner.

Hermione noticed Suzanna had gotten up and was wondering where she was going. "Hay where are you going? It's just starting to get interesting."

"Mortie is going to be home soon and I thought I might want to get some dinner started for everyone" Suzanna stated as she headed into the kitchen

"So do you need some help in there? Asked Hermione as she was getting up off the couch.

"No, no don't worry about me, you just sit there spreading out you knowledge and getting to know your daughter. You both need it." Suzanna said as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Well Mom if you change your mind we will come in there and help" Tabi got up and moved over to the couch that Hermione was sitting on. "So tell me more about the bloodlines please, I find it so interesting."

"Well let me think where I left off, oh yeah purebloods. The next status is the half-bloods. This is the group of people that have one parent that is a pureblood and the other parent is a muggle." At this point Hermione had turned on the couch to be facing the young girl next to her.

"What's a muggle?" Tabi was trying to think if she had read it somewhere

"Well a muggle is someone that does not have any magic at all, like your parents. Which brings me to the next magic sections and that is the muggleborns, which in the cruel area of our world is where the term mudblood comes from. It basic terms that means dirty blood"

"So then if my parent were really my parents then I would be a muggleborn?" asked Tabi

"That is correct, just like me. I am muggleborn, both my parents were dentists" Hermione said with a little hesitation in her voice praying that the tears didn't start to fall like every time she talked about her parents.

Tabi noticed the sadness in her voice and couldn't help but place her hands onto of Hermione's'. "I take it they are no longer with you, it seems to make you very sad. I am sorry for that." Tabi placed her arms around Hermione and gave her a very lovely hug

Hermione could not believe that this young woman before her had so much kindness in her heart, but then she really reminded Hermione about how mature she was at her age. Hermione was always kind to everyone, which was probably why she put up with Severus for so long. But be careful she can throw a nasty hex if she is so inclined, just ask Severus.

"No, they are not. They died a long time ago; it is so hard sometimes when I think about them. But no sad faces today, this is a happy day." Hermione straighten herself a little and moved on to the last set of wizards, or in this case not wizards.

"Well I told you there were 4 classes of witch and wizards, and the last class is the Squibs."

"Squids?" Tabi looked really confused.

Hermione could not help but laugh. "No, not Squids..I said Squibs, with a B. They are the folks that have magical parents, but have no magic themselves. In fact the caretaker at the school is a squib and I cannot believe he is still around, it seems like he has been there forever."

"So with all of these classes where does this leave me then?"

"Well since your father is a half-blood and I am a muggleborn that is going to make you a half-blood. A very strong half-blood, you come from two powerful people."

As Tabi was letting on of this sink in she heard the front door opening knowing that her dad was home from work. Tabi was over excited as she practically jumped into her dads arms when he walked in the door.

"Dad, I have just had the most exciting day, I can't wait to tell you about it"


End file.
